


Stay (3 A.M.)

by ThatOneNerdGirl



Series: Mutli-Ship Marvel Drabbles [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awesome Clint Barton, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneNerdGirl/pseuds/ThatOneNerdGirl
Summary: A sequel-of-sorts of Run. Based on a tumblr dialogue prompt: "It's three in the morning."





	Stay (3 A.M.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I figured I could write a mini-sequel for [Run.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260244)
> 
> Why do I enjoy writing Hurt!Tony/Caring!Clint? I honestly don't know. They just fit. 
> 
> Unbeta'd, like usual, all mistakes are mine. Let me know if there are any glaring ones. 
> 
> Enjoy!

There's a thick pounding from the front door that makes Tony's eyes snap open. Clint doesn't have his hearing aids in, so he can't hear it, Tony thinks that might be better.

It had been close to a month since Clint saved him. A suspiciously quiet month. No Obie, no late night guilt trips from his mother, and Jan had only congratulated him on his escape. But it all had to end at some point. He wasn't meant for peace. Starks were made for war, and that was final.

The door pounded again, and Tony clung tighter to the blonde's arm around his waist, willing it to just go away. God he just wanted to be happy, couldn't the universe give him this tiny sliver? Apparently not.

Tony gently removed himself from the bed, placing a kiss to Clint's head before throwing on the blonde's ostentatious purple shirt. Small comforts.

Three more _'booms'_  found Tony frozen in the hallway leading toward the door. He couldn't get his feet to move, could only stare at the ugly green door. The paint was chipping off, and Tony was almost surprised that they hadn't fallen off, or that the door itself hadn't caved under the hand of their visitor.

One of their phones chimed from the bedroom, inappropriately cheerful in the morning light. Two more ' _thuds_ ' had Tony standing in front of the door, mentally preparing himself to face whatever was on the other side. It was fun while it lasted, right?

"'t's three in the fucking morning," Clint's voice sounded by his head. Tony was moved out of the way with an arm, a kiss planted on the side of his head, before their ugly green door was thrown open. "You'd better have a good reason-"

"That's the thanks we get?" Natasha raised an eyebrow, holding up a familiar blue duffle bag. Scott stood to her left, waving one hand while shrugging another bag over his shoulder. Tony just stared, still trying to process what was happening.

Clint opened the door. And there was no Howard. No Obie. No hired hands, trying to drag him back. No, instead, Natasha stood there, with Scott and Sam behind her. With his stuff. How'd they-?

"You broke into my house?" Tony blurted, recieving an unimpressed eyebrow from Natasha and a shrug from Sam.

"Steve and Barnes are on their way with the rest," Sam supplied, and Tony tried to remember what else he even had.

"Your butler sent some stuff, mostly food, but he helped as much as he could," Scott nodded to the small pile of Tupperware containers, each filled to the top with whatever Jarvis saw fit to supply. Howard didn't deserve Jarvis. None of them did, the man had too much of a heart to deal with any of them.

"You gonna let us in? We've been banging on your door for the past twenty minutes." Clint just rolled his eyes, grabbing the bag Nat shoved toward his chest before making her way inside. She moved toward their tiny kitchen, grabbing the coffee and starting a pot while the others carried bags into the apartment.

"You went and got my stuff," Tony blurted suddenly, mind finally catching up. They got his stuff. They were in his house. They had braved _that_  for him.

"No big deal," Sam clapped him on the shoulder, offering a kind smile, "Clint needs furniture anyway." Clint flipped him off, coming over to wrap an arm around Tony's waist.

"You okay?"

"They got my stuff," Tony muttered, looking up into blue eyes. Clint just smiled, kissing the tip of Tony's nose, watching as it crinkled adorably. The genius didn't get it yet, but soon, surrounded by people who actually cared, Clint hoped he would see.

"You were complaining about not having enough towels," Clint answered simply, chuckling at Tony's indignant noise.

"Three towels Clint, you own three towels." Tony began, ready to repeat his arguement from earlier. He would, except Clint was kissing him, and that was okay. And he was okay. He smiled into the kiss, throwing his arms around the bartender's neck.

"No that's fine," Bucky's voice rang through the appartment, startling them apart, "I'll get the couch, totally fine." Steve snickered next to him, shaking his head in amusement.

* * *

 

"Whose idea was it to move this now?" Scott asked, draped over the couch. Natasha grumbled from her place on the newly placed chair, Sam returning the sentiment from the floor.

The television was playing some comedy, but no one paid it any mind, eyes closed as the soft noise filled the small apartment. Tony looked around the room, taking in the faces of the people that had helped him, his _friends_ , before turning his head to rest his chin on his boyfriend's chest.

Clint stared back, eyes taking in the details of the genuis's face, smiling softly at the sleepy eyed gaze he found. He placed a kiss to the tip of Tony's nose, muttering a soft 'goodnight,' before closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> So! I hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know if you want to see more from this AU. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think, leave me a comment and kudos, please. 
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr [@nerdowritesthings!](nerdowritesthings.tumblr.com)


End file.
